Airplane
by Piper Emerald
Summary: In between every Doctor Who episode, all of the characters are stuck in limbo until the next show. Normally this isn't much of a problem, but a month is a long time to wait without getting very, very bored. Oneshot. (I own nothing.) Cardfic. The characters of Doctor Who (Rose, Amy, River, Rory, Ten, Eleven, Donna, Jack, Martha, Mickey, and Sarah Jane) play a "trust walk" game.


_In between every Doctor Who episode, all of the characters are stuck in limbo until the next show._ The voice over narrator told the nonexistent audience. _Normally this isn't much of a problem, but after The Day Of The Doctor aired, there would be a months wait until the next episode. Now a month is a long time to wait without getting very, very bored. So bored that all the characters spent their time playing silly games to keep from-_

"Doctor, are you listening to me?" Amy asked The Eleventh Doctor for the third time.

"Shh, the narrator's talking!" Eleven shushed her. Amy only rolled her eyes.

"You should know by now that only we can hear the narrator," Ten told Eleven.

"Have either of you been listening to how to play the game?" River asked.

"Yes," Eleven said, right as Ten said "no." They glanced at each other before Eleven said "no" and Ten said "yes."

"Are you going to listen to the instructions or be like Nine and Clara and refuse to play?" Rose asked.

"Tell them how to play before they refuse," Rory quickly said.

"Ok, well the game is call airplane. The idea is that one person, the airplane, is blind folded the other, the navigator, has to direct them from the airport," Rose gestured to a marked conner on the room. "To the run way," she pointed to the door.

"I hate trust walks," Eleven muttered.

"And everyone else has to spread out around the room and be obstacles."

"I'm just going to go see what Nine and Clara are doing," Eleven said quickly as he stood up and tried to dart from the room. River and Amy each grabbed one of his arms before he could make it to the door.

* * *

_Within the next five minutes, Rose, Amy, River, Rory, Ten, Donna, Jack, Martha, Mickey, and Sarah Jane had agreed to play. Eleven was simply told that he had to play whether he liked in or not._

"Yes we know that," Eleven told the narrator.

"Who is he talking to?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Who wants to go first?" Amy asked.

"Wait!" Eleven bolted from the room, this time no one could stop him, and returned a minute later with a fez in his hands. "We're picking names."

"Hold on," Martha interrupted. "What if we get someone we don't trust."

"Make them be the blind folded one," Mickey advised her.

"Amy and Eleven," Rory announced, reading the two slips of paper he had picked from the fez.

"Oh," Eleven muttered.

* * *

_Round One: Amy and Eleven_

"Once you start walking, you can't stop," Rose reminded Eleven.

"Go forward," Amy told him. Eleven took tiny steps. "Now left. No, not that much! Small steps!"

"How small?" Eleven shouted back.

"Look out!"

"I'm blind folded, how can I 'look out'?" Eleven raised his hadn't in exasperation.

"Right! Turn right now!" Amy yelled. Eleven sharply turned, barely avoiding walking into Donna. Unfortunately he turned a little more than Amy had meant him to and was walking right into the wall.

"Turn strait!" Amy commanded, slightly flustered.

"What does that even-" Eleven hit the wall before he could finish his sentence. He pulled the blind fold off his face before standing and rubbing his forehead.

"Turn strait?" He glared at Amy. A few people giggled, and Ten cracked up so hard that he collapsed.

"They say it's good to be able to laugh at yourself," Rose said to Jack as they tried to pull Ten off the floor.

* * *

_Round Two: Donna and Martha_

"Ok, turn right," Martha instructed.

"No! I can't turn right!"

* * *

_Round Three: Jack and Ten_

"There's a barricade of people in front of you, so small steps," Ten told Jack. He ignored the fact that half the room started humming Do You Hear The People Sing when he said 'barricade.'

"Turn forty degrees to the right." Jack turned and took a step. "Stop!"

"You can't tell him to stop," Rose interjected.

"Turn around then," Ten corrected himself. "What part of small steps do you not understand?!"

"His strides are bigger than yours," Rose said.

"You know what else of mine is bigger-"

"Rose you're not supposed to talk," Ten said to Rose, cutting Jack off. "Turn left, twenty degrees. Ok, good. Now walk in the straitest line possible, because you're only barely going to be able to fit in the hole in front of you."

"Well," Jack started.

"Stop it."

"But I didn't say anything yet!" Jack exclaimed.

"Right ninety degrees."

"So now you don't want me to be strait..."

"And you're done," Ten told Jack, who stopped abruptly before removing the blind fold.

"That means we win." Jack stated.

"No, you just have one point each, you have to have three to win," Eleven crossed his arms over his chest.

"When did you decide that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"About two seconds ago."

* * *

_An hour and a half later, Ten had five points, and Eleven had zero. _

"Oi! You don't need to rub it in!"

* * *

**We played this in the Preforming Arts class I TA in, and it was too funny for me not to try to write about it.**

******T****his is a cardfic, meaning that Scarlet Phlame, Corliss Kat, llamapop, and I were playing cards and betting on oneshots instead of money. Incase "a doctor who fan" is reading this, betting on oneshots it's pretty much the same as betting with money. We don't play poker or any real gambling card games though. Usually we play games like Speed and Liar, and the looser had to write the oneshot. I thought of this a while back to make playing cards more interesting. **

**********Thanks for reading, please review! **


End file.
